


Gone Visiting

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting old friends can be problematic at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Visiting

"Don't worry," the Doctor leaned over to whisper in Donna's ear. "I know the Queen. We won't be in jail but a few seconds."

Donna snorted in reply. "Know the Queen? She probably wants to kill you. Most of them seem to."

They ended up sitting in the jail for two days before Erimem let him go. The Doctor felt that Donna's comments about the situation were entirely unnecessary and unfair. How was he supposed to know that Erimem was off visiting the countryside?

Once Erimem let them out, had regenerations explained, and got rid of their trespassing charges the visit to Peladon went quite well overall. Although it was rather worrying the way Erimem and Donna would disappear together for hours on end.


End file.
